yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Hunter (character)
This article is about the character, for the category of monster cards see: Searcher. | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series) | video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories | appears_in_video_games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards * Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dawn of Destiny * Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship 2005 | gender = Male | organization = Rare Hunters | tournament1 = Battle City | result1 = Eliminated | deck = Exodia | wc4_deck = Exodia II | ntr_deck = Seal Release | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} The Rare Hunter named Seeker in the English version of the Dungeon Dice Monsters video game and unnamed in anime and manga, was a member of Marik Ishtar's Rare Hunters organization. Biography Battle City He and other minions ambushed Joey Wheeler and forced him into a Duel. Most of the duel, he played cards in defense mode and used Graceful Charity to draw more cards. Joey kept attacking with monsters and initially did well, but Seeker was able to draw all 5 pieces of Exodia and claim an automatic victory. When Joey was defeated, they took his "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and beat Joey. At the opening of the Battle City Tournament, Joey tracks down the Rare Hunter without his robes, claiming he is able to identify him by his snake-like eyes. While Joey demands a rematch, the Rare Hunter declines due to his lack of rare cards. The exchange catches the attention of Yami Yugi, who duels in place of Joey, wagering his prized "Dark Magician". Joey tried to warn Yami of the Rare Hunter's strategy, but Yugi refused, believing it to be an unfair advantage (in the English dub, Seeker claimed that he would tear up the Red-Eyes if Joey told). Yami figured it out on his own later, and used cards that would prevent Rare Hunter from holding all "Exodia" pieces in hand, and finally destroyed Exodia by baiting Seeker into summoning Exodia's head (allowing him to use "Chain Destruction") and won the Duel. Yugi also discovered that Rare Hunter was using fake cards, and he destroyed them (in the dub, the cards were real, but marked with invisible ink). After his defeat, Marik forcefully takes over his body with the Millennium Rod. Talking through Seeker to Yugi, he stated that this Rare Hunter was the weakest of his minions and warned Yugi of future duels before making Seeker fall unconscious (in the English dub, the Rare Hunter's mind was banished to the Shadow Realm. Waking the Dragons Seeker appeared as one of the many lost souls that sought revenge on Yami when he entered the Stone Wasteland to find the spirit of Yugi. Deck Manga and anime Seeker uses an Exodia Deck, which includes three copies of each piece of Exodia and various high defense monsters, such as "Stone Statue of the Aztecs" and "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress". Though he is able to defeat Joey once with this Deck, having more than one copy of Exodia in his hand (and nothing else) leaves the Rare Hunter defenseless in his Duel with Yugi. His attempt to use a spare piece as a defender ultimately backfires and leads to his defeat. Video games Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories Seeker will first become available to duel upon unlocking Stage 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories. As a Ghoul, he says that he must be beaten 5 times to let the player proceed. Seeker's Deck in is based closely on his Duel with Yugi. Though kept secret, his theme centers around Summoning Exodia (which is limited in this game). Meanwhile, he also uses wall monsters to protect his Life Points, such as "Stone Statue of the Aztecs" and "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress". Other cards that he previously used were "Three-headed Geedo" and "Hannibal Necromancer". Being a stronger opponent in the game, he utilizes rare/powerful magic cards such as "Raigeki" and "Final Flame" and can Summon "Flame Cerebrus" by fusing "Air Marmot of Nefariousness" and "Dragon Piper". Upon being beaten 5 times, Marik will take control of him and warn the player. Dawn of Destiny In Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dawn of Destiny, he plays a Deck with three of each "Exodia" piece, but one head. The Deck also contains two "Witch of the Black Forest" and three "Pot of Greed" cards. Eternal Duelist Soul In Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul, Seeker plays an Exodia Deck as well. Other than the Exodia pieces, all of his other cards either stall the opponent's monsters or help to get the "Exodia" pieces in the hand. World Championship Tournament 2004 In Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004, Seeker plays an Exodia Deck as well. He has three copies of each Exodia card except the head. Other than the Exodia pieces, all of his other cards either stall the opponent's monsters or help to get the "Exodia" pieces in the hand. 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship 2005 In Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship 2005, Seeker has three copies of each Exodia piece. Nightmare Troubadour Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters